


red isn't my color [dream smp au]

by kuranberii



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Claustrophobia, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Eggpire, Eggpire!Antfrost, Eggpire!Badboyhalo, Eggpire!CaptainPuffy, Eggpire!Niki Nihachu, Eggpire!Sapnap, Eggpire!TommyInnit, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Figure | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Season 2 Finale of Dream SMP, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Revolution, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, change my mind, ghostbur and glatt are b r o s, help me with tags hh, i wrote some of this in school, if anyone knows how to tag please help me in the commentsjfrehre, no beta we die like wilbur, oops ranboo chose a side, sam is the best father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuranberii/pseuds/kuranberii
Summary: Bad opened his glowing white eyes and pressed his hand lovingly against the blood red egg beside him.“Don’t worry... soon you’ll conquer this land.”———————————ORbad finds something to strengthen the egg and it goes BRR(used to be called space dust)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 191





	1. Prologue: Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an au where bad finds something to make the egg s t ro n k and it spreads! ehfuhuhifewuhiefhfhu yeah idk what else to say about the au,,,
> 
> characters will be very ooc,, sorry. i usually only write ocs and im not good at writing *cries*
> 
> also i have no idea where im going with this help

Tommy shuffled slightly in the compact blackish-purple box.

“Uhm, BBH…?” He ventured as the demon pulled out a red colored dust. “What is-” 

The trapped blonde was cut off by a wail from Tubbo, who was still crying. “Tubbo stop fu-” he caught himself from a slight glare from the demon on his left- “Just stop whining, Tubbo!” Tommy shouted into the air, not being able to turn well in the tight box. “Anyways Badboyhalo, what the hee-ck is that red s-stuff?” Tommy demanded, slightly sweating as the walls of the box seemed to choke him. 

His claustrophobia had been getting worse and worse ever since that day months ago when he was trapped between pistons in Pogtopia. In some of his nightmares he could still feel the water rush into his mouth making him choke, and the cold, pressing feelings of the walls and pistons at his sides, and the teasings from his brothers and Tubbo. 

Bad’s voice pulled him back into reality. “So, Tommy. The egg doesn’t seem to normally affect you.. But Ant and I found something that strengthens its power, so let’s see if this works!” And at that he threw the red powder at the foot of the box and took a few steps backward. 

The earth shook slightly as red dust spread to Tommy’s face, and he coughed as the dust reached him. 

“Tommy..?” Tubbo sniffed, his voice coming from behind where Tommy could see. 

“T-Tubbo!” Tommy cried, right before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> space dust shit- also sorry about that being short. dont know when the next chapter is coming outbrbher


	2. Chapter 1: Regrets

Tubbo shot up with a gasp, tears pricking at his eyes. 

Just a dream. It was a dream. He repeated to himself as he calmed himself. He could remember that day so well, even after a month. 

He could remember the excited yell from Bad when Tommy had fainted. He remembered the sheer panic he felt when Ant drew his weapon. He remembered the enderman attacking the two. He remembered the tears streaking his face as he bolted out of the vine-crowded basement. He remembered the cold and relieving feeling of the water from Church Prime soaking him. But most of all he remembered Tommy’s frightened yell before he went silent. 

Tubbo shook his head, trying to forget. He couldn’t forget, but he wished he could. 

It was his fault. Tommy was lost because of Tubbo. 

If Tubbo had seen the Egg before, Tommy wouldn’t have brought him there. Or maybe Tubbo could have just said no.. well, that wouldn’t have worked. Tommy would drag him down anyways. 

Tubbo just regretted so much, but didn’t have the power to reverse what he has caused. 

He tried not to think about it too much- but it always seemed that his mind would stray to all the mistakes he had made. They would constantly haunt him like unfriendly ghosts trying to plague his mind with guilt and sorrow. 

But Tubbo would always try his best to ignore them and be a good leader of Snowchester. 

He got up out of bed and stretched, his back straightening. The goat hybrid soon made his way to the chest across his house and opened it, revealing a hazmat suit, bright and rubbery. 

With a sigh Tubbo slid it on like he did everyday and made his way outside. The sun blinded him and he put a hand over his eyes, trying to shield himself from the bright rays. 

He waded into the thick snow, still groggy from the night, and tripped on a hidden grassy lump. 

“AAHH-” he yelled as he plunged into the snow, leaving a comical mark in the thick powder. 

“You good, Tubbo?” A familiar enderman hybrid’s voice rang from above Tubbo. 

“What do you think, Ranboo,” Tubbo muttered into the snow. 

“Oh, well if you’re fine I’m going to just- yeahhh,” Tubbo heard Ranboo stomp away. 

With a sigh the brunette pulled himself out of the snow and shook himself slightly. 

He kicked the lump of grass and muttered “Goddamn it- I told Ranboo to stop leaving his grass blocks everywhere.” 

He gazed around at Snowchester- the empty farmland greatly contrasting the warm and welcoming spruce houses neighboring it. 

“Hey, Tubbo!” The boy mentioned turned to be greeted by Quackity- the duck hybrid’s wings hidden in his hazmat suit. 

“Hey, Big Q,” Tubbo replied with a wave. 

“So. Tubbo, what are we gonna do about the food supply? We have like a one third of the server here and we have a shit farm.” 

Tubbo sighed “I’ll figure it out, Quackity.” 

The duck hybrid gave him a look of pity “Look, man, I know you’re still feeling shitty over Tommy but you have to move on. I know it’s hard but we have to do what we can for the people here.” 

Tubbo grimaced “I know, but its just…” Tubbo looked up at Quackity “I just miss him, Big Q.” 

Quackity awkwardly put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder “We all do. But he would want us to survive. I think.” 

“Yeah. You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahgerhfewhf cries im sorry this is so short and ooc ahweufhhgeu im not used to writing stories,,, the chapters will take awhile to come out and theyll all be sHORT ERHIGEHEG *cries more*


	3. Chapter 2: Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno and phil learn what happened (oh- and dreams there too) while karl is frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight description of blood

Technoblade gave a sigh as the voices in his head raged war against each other. “Bruhhhhh” he exhaled under his breath, still trudging through the muddy grass. 

From up ahead Phil gave a slight chuckle and looked behind him “Are the voices being annoying again?” 

“They’re fighting over salami and bacon” The piglin hybrid threw his hands out in a frustrated motion “Don’t they know I would never eat one of my brethren?” 

Phil laughed again, shifting his torn wings under his cloak as he continued to walk forward. 

Muttering under his breath Techno picked up his pace and strode next to his father. 

“Wonder how the good ol’ Dream SMP is faring without Dream,” Phil remarked. 

Techno smirked slightly “Probably worse now that Tommy’s in charge. If Tommy knows one thing it’s how to make things worse.” 

Phil chuckled at that, and the two were in silence again. 

Soon after the silence they saw it. 

Red tendrils curling around trees, bunched on the ground, and nestling on each other. 

“Holy shit..” Phil muttered. 

“Hey, Phil…?” Techno started. 

Said blonde turned to the other hybrid, who was looking around. “There’s red dust in the air- it’s everywhere.” 

Phil focused on the air in front of him to see tiny specks of red floating around them. “What the-” 

He was cut off by a familiar voice at their feet. “So what brings you two here?” 

Techno and Phil both looked down to see a white blob, on its face was a haunting smile. 

Techno burst into laughter and Phil joined in. 

The blob seemed annoyed “Shut up.” It muttered. 

“Now he really is a homeless blob!” Techno laughed out (the voices in his head were going mad at this point). 

Phil regained his composure and asked the blob “What the hell happened to you, Dream? And how did you get out of prison?” 

Dream huffed “I don’t think I’ll tell you if the pig doesn’t shut up.” 

Phil nudged Techno, and the piglin hybrid wiped a tear from his eye, saying “Okay, okay. How did you get out of the prison, then?” 

The blob shifted, looking up at the two “Well I was staring at that goddamn clock then of a sudden a red vine from the egg broke through the obsidian somehow. I got some water-” 

Techno cut in “You got water? As in you and your little blob self picked up a liquid? What did you do- put it in your mouth?” 

Dream glared at Techno and continued “I got water and then I splashed the vine. The vine retreated and I could fit outside to the lava which had been seemingly sucked up by the other gross vines that were all over my cell area. I honestly have no idea what Bad did- but it must have been fucked up to make the egg that strong. Anyways- yeah. I’m out of prison.” 

“Are the vines covering all of the SMP?” Phil questioned. 

Dream nodded “Well- at least from what I’ve seen. Then there are the infected people- I’ve only seen a few, like Niki, Ant, Skeppy-” he paused “Sapnap, oh- hah! This ones funny- even Tommys infected!” The blob let out a sharp and cruel laugh. 

Phil and Techno perked at this. “Tommys infected?” Phil asked worriedly. “Is Tubbo okay, too?” He added. 

Dream’s smile flattened a little “I don’t know, haven’t seen him. He probably died or something.” The blob mused. 

“Well shit.” Techno muttered.

\-------

“Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap-” 

The time traveler’s hands shook as he paced around the dim-lit room. “Why can’t I just figure it out?!” He demanded to no one in particular. “It’s like it just appeared out of no where! One day it wasn’t there and the next day it was!" The brunette tugged on his hair with a groan. 

Reaching a wall he punched it and winced as he drew back, his red knuckles bleeding. “I just can’t…” 

He choked back a frustrated sob and slunk to the ground. “I can’t figure it out…” his head wheeled as thoughts buzzed around in it like angry wasps. “I just miss Sap…” 

And with that, Karl Jacobs began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing the karl parthutgeh
> 
> sorry that this is very ooc ferhgfiyrg i cant write
> 
> also!!! heres my au/hc of dream:
> 
> Dream's armor is enchanted so that he can take up more forms. his forms consist of blob form, human form, and his weird floating mask-head form. without his armor he's stuck in blob form. As a blob he can have hands, and his smiley face cant change that much. in his human form he looks like most dream drawings without the mask over his face. instead of the mask he has a clip on the hair that looks like the mask. if he presses this then he'll go to his mask-head form. he uses his human form while out in public so he doesnt get recognized. his mask-head form is used for events that are broadcasted (like manhunt) and while hes in the dsmp. if you want any other details on this just ask in the comments :)


	4. Chapter 3: Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is having troubles and Sam returns.
> 
> TW: slight panic attack and weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh sry this took so long to get out,,, and sorry its so short

Ranboo’s tail twitched under his uncomfortable hazmat suit. He knew he needed it but he didn’t  _ want  _ it. The suit was so uncomfortable and generally annoying. It scratched his skin and caged his tail. He hated it. But he would rather wear the horrid suit than get infected by the egg. 

The enderman hybrid thought of Dream, stuck in prison, probably (hopefully) rotting away. He had never really talked to him,  ~~ that wasn’t true  ~~ but he hated him nonetheless  ~~ if you hated him then why did you help him? ~~

Mindlessly the hybrid picked up a bunch of grass and moved it by the slightest  ~~ this is why no one likes you you’re a freak.  **_Freak._ ** ~~

Ranboo paid no attention to the wretched thoughts, instead humming a low tune that could be deciphered to the song “Eighth Wonder” by the artist Lemon Demon. 

He brought his thoughts to where he now resided. Snowchester was a somewhat peaceful town if you were to take a glance at it, but there’s a  _ lot  _ of shady stuff. Like the nukes.  _ Especially  _ the nukes. But that was kinda all. 

Ever since the egg began to spread Tubbo had gone through the wastelands, trying to find all the survivors he could- or the non-infected ones at least. He had been working so hard. He must miss Tommy.

Ranboo wondered if Techno and Phil were safe  they don’t care about you, no one does . They probably were, they’re smart, plus, they most likely hadn’t gone to the main part of the SMP, therefore (unless the egg had spread even  _ more _ ) they were safe.  At least Ranboo thought they were. Maybe they weren’t and he didn’t remember? He doesn’t remember anything so it’s a high chance. He didn’t want them to die or get infected. He was friends with them. Does he- does he have friends? Does anyone even like the enderman hybrid? 

Ranboo shuttered “Okay, okay. Just- we need to go talk to someone to distract us.” And he began to dash back to Snowchester.

\-------------

  
Sam pushed through the red vines, hacking at them with an axe. The creeper hybrid had left only for a week to go to the capital of SMPlands and get some useful supplies and information- and he returned to  _ this.  _

The blood red vines spilled out from the ground and almost everywhere. 

He needed to find Tommy. The hybrid supposed that he would be in Snowchester with Tubbo, so he continued to hack his way through the thick tendrils, soon making his way to an open area, where he could finally see the sky. 

The blue had a reddish tint to it, and it looked clouded and murky. 

Sam jumped up to a vine on top of the crimson mass. He scanned his surroundings in shock. There was just red  _ everywhere _ . 

As he was stood in shock heard someone approaching from behind, and before he could react a blade was next to him. The hybrid dodged, barely escaping the enchanted sword. It scraped against his armor making a screeching noise as the two pieces of metal grazed each other. 

Sam whipped around to see a familiar white bandana on a scowling face. “Sapnap..?” He ventured. 

“So you’re finally back, Sam.” The black-haired man dead-panned, locking his eyes with the creeper hybrid. 

Then Sam noticed. 

“Yeah, I came back to check on the egg! It’s grown a lot. It’s very pretty.” 

Sapnap stared at Sam for a moment before his face contorted into a smirk. “Yeah it really is. Why not come hang out with Bad and I? We’re going to admire the egg’s beauty.” 

It seemed like an order instead of an invitation. 

“What if I didn’t?” the hybrid asked. “Just curious, of course.” He added. 

“I would kill you.” Sapnap answered simply. 

“Well, I’ll just get my stuff and come back soon!” Sam gave a small smile and ran before Sapnap could answer. 

_ He needed to find Tommy.  _ The vines were surprisingly easy to run on, and he soon came across one of the trident pillars, the water on top untouched. 

Sam heard Sapnap’s yell behind him, which only made his adrenaline spike. 

H e clambered up the ladder and brought his gleaming trident out. Wading into the water he pulled it back and let go, flying through the sky to the next pillar. 

He needed to get to Snowchester and find Tommy. He wouldn’t forgive himself if anything had happened to the blonde boy while he was gone. Repeating these thoughts to himself the creeper hybrid made his way to Snowchester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt mean to make ranboo refer to himself as two ppl but ok


End file.
